Broken
by Ishida Rio
Summary: No lo entregaría jamás a alguien que pudiera marcarlo. No sabía que eso estaba matándolo, pero jamás cedería. El sentimiento de Hikaru hacia su hermano, más allá de toda razón, y sus consecuencias en él y el Host. Drama, angst, multipairing.


**Disclamer: Ouran koukou host club le pertenece a Bisco Hatori-san y su staff técnico. Amen.**

**Notas: Este fic se llama Broken, pero en el fondo de mi corazón se llama Broken Mirror, como la serie de Ouran que tengo. Lo digo porque próximamente le cambiaré el nombre a la serie, ya que no merece tan potente título. En cambio, este fic es el verdadero significado de la retórica del Espejo Roto. Aún no sé qué nombre le pondré al otro fic, y lamento en el alma tener que arrebatarle su identidad, pero así es la verdad. Ese título estaba guardado en mi mente para este fic, no para ese.**

* * *

**Broken**

* * *

No podía aceptarlo. ¡Simplemente no podía!

-Hikaru…

-No digas nada Kaoru, yo voy ayudarte, solo estás confundido, no te preocupes.

-Hikaru no me digas eso… Esperaba que me apoyaras…

El mayor dio dos vueltas medio desesperado y luego abrazó a su hermano acariciándole el pelo y plantándole besos en la corona.

-Kaoru estás confundido, no insistas con eso, no te hará bien.

-¡Hikaru! –reclamó alejándose de él con lágrimas en los ojos -¡Maldición¡No trates de evadirlo! …Pensé que… pensé que entre todas las personas del mundo… tú me apoyarías con esto… No… -se le quiebra la voz mientras caen algunas lágrimas –nunca pensé que no me aceptaras así…

Ante las lágrimas del menor, simplemente negó con la cabeza y las manos, casi incapaz de hablar.

-¡Nunca te rechazaría Kaoru! Pero…

-¡¿Pero qué…¿Cuál es el _pero_?

-…Eres mi hermano menor… **mi** hermano… No sé quién te metió esas ideas en la cabeza, pero créeme que voy a partirle la cara en cuanto sepa quién fue.

-…No estás escuchándome… -le dijo con una aterradora calma, parecida a la dolorosa resignación -No quieres escucharme.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es…

-Hikaru, soy gay.

Hizo un gesto cuando pronunció las tres letras malditas.

-No Kaoru, no eres… no lo eres. No lo eres –lo tomó de los brazos, empezando a lagrimear también –No lo eres, maldición, yo no lo soy, somos gemelos¡no podemos ser…!

-¿Diferentes?

El menor se soltó de su agarre y cogió su chaqueta en el camino hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-Saldré a caminar…

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse suavemente fue seguido del alarido furioso de Hikaru. No podía ser que **su** gemelo fuera gay. ¡Era mentira! .¡Era un juego en el Host! Alguien tenía que haberle dicho algo¡o hecho algo! .¡Lo mataría en cuanto averiguara quién era!

Aterrado, desesperado, confundido y –por sobre todo- muy asustado, se dejó caer contra la cama, llorando.

Acababa de traicionar a Kaoru de la peor forma posible. Le había dado la espalda. Pero le costaba tanto aceptarlo… no podía ser cierto… su hermano brillaba cuando estaba junto a esas chicas tontas que lo idolatraban como a un dios, esas niñas que jamás le harían daño, que jamás lo marcarían, que jamás reclamarían pertenencia sobre un ser tan perfecto como él…

…Un hombre en cambio…

Se lo arrebatarían de las manos irremediablemente. Y no podía aceptar la idea de perder a Kaoru.

Cierto era que él tenía a Haruhi, y que no tenía nada contra las opciones sexuales. No se oponía a la silenciosa relación entre Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai, ni a la bisexualidad de King y a su idilio con Kyoya…

…pero estaban hablando de Kaoru…

…y ahí ya no existían parámetros normales, ni lógicos ni entendibles. Simplemente era su hermano y punto final.

Solo traspasaría cierta parte de su autoridad como dueño de Kaoru a una chica idiotizada por su belleza etérea y su madurez inusual. **Jamás** a un chico¡nunca a un hombre!

-Kaoru…

No volvieron a verse hasta la cena, en donde guardaron absoluto silencio. La ausencia de sus padres no los obligó a fingir y los empleados sabían muy bien el precio de meterse en los asuntos de sus empleadores.

Aquella noche, Hikaru durmió solo en su habitación.

Kaoru no se levantó en toda la jornada del domingo. No tocó ni un solo libro, apenas comió y se la pasó encerrado en su pieza. De tanto en tanto lloraba contra la almohada, aterrado por una situación que no imaginó ni en sus peores miedos.

Hikaru lo había rechazado.

Seguramente estaba decepcionado de él –pensaba- asqueado con la expectativa de un hermano homosexual.

El lunes no fue al Host. El martes habló en privado con Kyoya y le dijo que lo sentía mucho, pero que no iría más. El rey de las sombras le dijo que tuviera paciencia. Que solo era una posesividad infantil de parte de su hermano. Kaoru largó a llorar ahí mismo.

El miércoles los demás miembros del Host quisieron convencerlo de mantenerse en el club. Hikaru estaba hecho una furia buscándolo, pero no lograron dar con su paradero. Los guardias de la Academia decían que lo habían visto salir en su limusina, seguramente hacia su mansión.

El celular no fue contestado. Y las sirvientas no pudieron convencerlo de tomar el teléfono.

El jueves una de la empleadas no aguantó la tensa situación y llamó a los padres de los gemelos. Les dijo simplemente que los hermanos habían discutido y que eso tenía muy afligido a Kaoru-sama. La pareja dijo que el sábado en la mañana llegarían, que se aseguraran que su hijo menor comiera adecuadamente y que si no quería ir a clases, que no fuera.

El viernes Hikaru vio pasar a Kaoru con una caja pequeña entre las manos. Venía de la habitación de sus padres.

Llevaban seis días sin hablarse.

Haruhi quiso saber el motivo de la pelea, pero se negó a decírselo. También le prohibió a Kyoya y Tamaki que le dijeran algo. Eso era entre hermanos y así debía permanecer.

-Estás haciéndole mucho daño. –le dijo King luego de la amenaza, pero él no volteó a verlo y se alejó a grandes pasos.

El sábado en la mañana la puerta de Kaoru estaba trabada. Hikaru llamó dos veces a ella, para que fueran a buscar a sus padres al aeropuerto. Ni un solo sonido llegó del otro lado, y el chico decidió ir solo.

Luego fue el padre quién quiso hablar con su hijo. Nadie contestó nuevamente. La puerta seguía con llave y las cortinas estaban cerradas, por lo que no se veía nada desde afuera.

Finalmente fue el mayordomo principal el que abrió la cerradura. Cuando prendieron las luces Kaoru estaba sobre su cama, durmiendo en una incómoda posición.

La madre lanzó una exclamación de terror al reconocer cuatro frascos de sus tranquilizantes en el suelo, junto a la cama de su retoño. En el escritorio, la última petición que hizo a su sirvienta: una jarra grande de leche.

Hikaru observaba sin entender del todo. Tomó a su gemelo del hombro llamándolo por su nombre, pero la falta de reacción lo alteraba.

La ambulancia llegó con inusitada velocidad, pero ya era tarde. La data de muerte tenía al menos doce horas.

Uno de los policías que fue a ver la escena, entregó a los padres una hoja doblada que parecía ser una carta de despedida. Simplemente rezaba un tembloroso '_Perdóname Hikaru…_'

El gemelo –ahora hijo único –caminó hasta su habitación con el papel en las manos. En un arranque de furia destruyó todo lo que sus manos tocaron, hiriéndose en el camino, llorando a gritos el nombre de su hermano, llenando la mansión con un ambiente sobrecargado de un dolor imposible de soportar.

El lunes todo Ouran guardó un minuto de silencio, roto por el llanto de decenas de fieles clientes, de chicas enamoradas, de amigos tristes y de patanes con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

El miércoles siguiente fue el funeral, y Tamaki se aguantó nuevamente las ganas de abofetear a Hikaru.

Ya no valía la pena.

-Kaoru… -lloró contra el pecho de Kyoya –Kaoru solo quería que su hermano fuera feliz… ¿Cómo es posible que Hikaru no haya deseado lo mismo?

-En el fondo él sabía que su hermano nunca entregaría su dominio. Prefirió ser siempre el hermano menor Hitachiin a la pareja de alguien en contra de Hikaru.

Durante el resto del semestre el Host estuvo cerrado, y la tercera puerta fue sellada simbólicamente con listones negros en sus manijas de fino metal.

Hikaru no quiso volver a pisar esa ala de la Academia, aún cuando el club abrió sus puertas con Haruhi en sus filas, con menos alegría, con menos algarabía, pero con el mismo espíritu de hacer felices a las señoritas.

El último día de clases, un chico de tercero interceptó al gemelo y le partió la boca de un solo golpe, para luego patearlo varias veces en el suelo.

Cuando le exigieron explicaciones simplemente dijo: '_Él mató a Kaoru_'

El Hitachiin tuvo ganas de gritarle, de golpearlo hasta matarlo. Así que era él… Heredero de una familia de coleccionistas de arte muy famosos a nivel mundial, era un sujeto tranquilo, conocido por su amabilidad y sociabilidad.

-Perdedor –le escupió Hikaru antes de irse.

Pero no pudo evitar imaginarlos. A él con su carácter simple, agasajando a su hermano con pequeños detalles, con alegrías silenciosas. ¿Acaso Kaoru quería decirle que tenía una relación y por eso le había hablado de su preferencia? .¿Acaso su hermano quería compartir con él la alegría de… _estar enamorado_?

No quiso ver a Haruhi ese día. Solo estuvo en el cementerio, parado frente a la tumba por horas. No lloró ni dijo nada, solo miraba la fría piedra, en donde los kanjis del nombre de Kaoru brillaban como lo hacía él en vida.

-…Perdóname Kaoru… Perdóname…

Pero el viento no le respondería. Su hermano ya estaba muerto, y nunca más volverían a verse. Nunca más.

Al día siguiente le dijo la verdad a Haruhi. Ella sí lo abofeteó. Con lágrimas en los ojos le gritó que era un desgraciado.

-¡Fuiste capaz de aceptar a mi padre, fuiste capaz de fingir frente a esas chicas, fuiste capaz de aceptar a Tamaki-senpai y a los demás y….! .¿…No lo aceptaste a él?

La quebrada mirada dorada de Hikaru no evitó que ella acabara con su relación en ese momento.

-No sé si quiero seguir siendo tu novia.

Fueron dos semanas llenas de dolor. Finalmente Hikaru se rebajó a rogar en medio del llanto que lo perdonaran, todos, en una confesión inesperada al fin de la jornada del Host en la tercera sala.

Destrozado, gimoteó su dolor, su culpa, su asfixiante conciencia y el eterno odio hacia sí mismo.

Y el Host le abrió los brazos, porque todos habían sufrido, y todos –como amigos que eran –debían superarlo.

-Kao-chan siempre te quiso Hika-chan… -le dijo Honey, el primero en hablarle –Nosotros también te queremos…

Pero por mucho que lo intentaron, nada fue igual. Hikaru era –por momentos –un ánima caminando, y el hueco dejado por Kaoru era imposible de llenar.

El refrán 'Dolor de muchos duele menos' fue llevado a la práctica hasta el cansancio.

Y así el tiempo comenzó a pasar, como una cosa viscosa que se desliza por la piel.

Hikaru lloró durante toda la ceremonia de graduación de su generación. Ver su nombre sobre el diploma que lo acreditaba le partía el alma aún más.

Quería a Kaoru de vuelta…

Los que fueron los miembros del Host fueron a verlos. Juntos, hicieron una fiesta y bebieron a la salud de Kaoru hasta quedar ebrios, tirados sobre la alfombra del exclusivo salón en el que celebraran.

_-Si yo no estuviera¿qué harías?_

_-Buscarte, obviamente._

_-¿Y si no me pudieras encontrar?_

_-Moriría._

_-Tonto. Si no estoy es por algo. Tienes que seguir con tu vida._

_-¿Aunque te lleves la mitad contigo?_

_-Por supuesto. Media vida aún es vida suficiente._

Al día siguiente, con resaca y un horrendo sabor en la boca, fue al cementerio. Las flores indicaban que sus padres habían estado ahí. Ya no había clientes fieles ni niñas enamoradas.

-Kaoru… salí de la academia… Tengo un diploma tirado en la cama… Lo odio ¿sabes? Pero soñé contigo… Sé que acabé contigo… pero espero que puedas entenderme. No podía… no a alguien que te alejaría de mí para siempre… Y… y de cierta forma agradezco que me hayas dado en el gusto hasta el final. Por toda la eternidad serás solamente mi hermano… solamente mi gemelo… Nadie puede reclamar nada sobre ti… solo yo…

Se enjuagó una lágrima y tomó aire para continuar.

-Mamá está embarazada de nuevo. Parece que es una niña. ¿Te hubiera gustado verla verdad? A ella si voy a cuidarla… no voy a acapararla como hice contigo… No voy a rechazarla nunca… aunque sea lesbiana –se rió de su propio chiste, aún medio borracho –pero… solo contigo podía ser así… eras la mitad de mi vida… nadie te merecía… Pero sigo aquí –se golpeó el pecho con el puño –con la media vida que me dejaste para ser feliz con ella… aunque yo no te haya dejado ser feliz con él… Bueno, ya debo irme… me siento horrible. Anoche bebimos hasta que nos dieron arcadas. Los otros siguen tirados en ese club que Renge consiguió.

Se agachó con gran esfuerzo hasta tocar la lápida con los labios.

-Hasta siempre hermano…

Tambaleante y tapándose el sol con una mano sobre la frente, Hikaru salió del cementerio, eternamente roto y eternamente culpable, pero siempre dueño de Kaoru. Era lo único que lo mantenía en pie, que le daba fuerza para seguir.

_Media vida aún es vida suficiente._

Llegando a casa, se metió en su habitación y se preparó para dormir el resto del día olvidándose de todo por algunos momentos.

Cuando abriera los ojos volvería a confiar que Kaoru se suicidó por amor a él y no a ese perdedor coleccionista de arte.

Cuando abriera los ojos seguiría viviendo la media vida que Kaoru le había dejado.

Cuando abriera los ojos, lloraría una vez más y pediría otra vez perdón, así, hasta el día que la culpa lo consumiera o él acabara con ella, permitiéndole caminar mirando hacia el frente y no hacia atrás.

-Hasta siempre hermano…

Quiso creer que desde el cielo Kaoru le sonreía… pero no se lo creyó, así que simplemente tomó una foto suya entre sus brazos y la guardó bajo la almohada. Luego esparció el perfume de su hermano sobre las sábanas y cerró los ojos, al menos así tenía la impresión de que el otro apenas se había levantado hace poco y que las cosas eran normales y felices.

Las mentiras siempre eran mejores que la dolorosa realidad, aunque duraran un suspiro.

-Hasta siempre…

* * *

**+Finnis+**

* * *


End file.
